


[棋魂][续亮/隐光亮]Empty

by chijoy



Series: 棋魂 [4]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:39:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1478314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chijoy/pseuds/chijoy





	[棋魂][续亮/隐光亮]Empty

  
  
斑驳，手腕内侧的一小片交错应该是丢不掉了。说它是一道伤疤也好，一段记忆也好，都成了一团挥之不去的迷雾笼罩在自己前方的道路上。  
成人们聚在一起难免会聊一些成人的俗事，即使这些人都是高雅的棋士，也有着各自的欲望。夹在他们中间的塔矢起初听到这些话题还会有些面红耳赤，想要找个借口离开，久而久之，却也学会了一只耳朵进，一只耳朵出，独自专心于自己的棋局了。  
而在这些无聊的对话里，塔矢难得有印象的是绪方在的时候，他会用手推推金边的眼镜，然后讲一个黄色冷笑话。那种表情有时候会迷惑了塔矢，让他不由自主地想象，在床边脱去衣服前，他摘下眼镜的样子一定很性感。  
这是个时常会一闪而过的念头。  
   
塔矢也不记得自己是什么时候认识绪方的，只是自从自己过了那段浑浑噩噩的时期后他就一直在自己的记忆中了。  
之前呢？还有什么是不记得的吗。  
算了，不去深究这种没有结果的问题了。  
时间已进入黄昏，在绪方公寓聚会的其他棋士早已回去，还有一局未完的棋——  
塔矢思考着拍下一子，抬眼看着对方陷入长考。  
金边的细框眼镜架在高挺的鼻梁上，略微狭长的眼却丝毫不显女气，总是透露出王者的霸气和自信，米白色的西装整洁中又透露着一种魅惑，所以……那么受女性欢迎也是在常理之中的事吧。  
只是……  
即使脾气再好，塔矢也不禁微微皱起眉头。  
   
抱歉。  
绪方站起身去开门，浅香梅提着大包小包走进来。  
果然小亮也在呢。  
浅香冲塔矢柔柔一笑，一起吃晚餐吧？我买了寿司和清酒。  
麻烦梅子小姐了。  
塔矢挪了挪稍微发麻的脚，回礼道。再望望棋局上刚进入白热状态的战争，看来又是没有结果了。  
绪方率先把白子盘成一片，收进棋盘里，没有忽略掉塔矢眼中一闪而过的责怪。  
   
隐藏起棋局被打断的不快，塔矢走进厨房拿碗碟。出来时就见到一副亲昵的画面。  
浅香微微踮起脚把下巴搭在绪方肩上，长发有些松散地挽在脑后，再衬上餐桌前未开封的寿司盒和清酒，俨然一副小妻子模样。  
他们可以走多远呢？  
塔矢无意地想着。当然不是说讨厌浅香梅，只是看惯了绪方身边的莺莺燕燕总是频繁地来来去去，长久不了，免不了会去猜测眼前这个女子可以在他身边待多久。  
其实他这个人啊，很无情的。  
塔矢这么想着，没有发现自己在别人心目中的印象，才可谓真正的无情。  
  
看到塔矢捧着碗碟站在厨房门口，浅香松开环住绪方腰的手，招呼塔矢过来和她一起拆开寿司盒，姿态大方毫不做作。  
  
小亮还是那么可爱呢。在这里不用那么拘谨哦。  
言语间透露出几分女主人的味道。伸手抚上塔矢的头发，神色间尽是姐姐般的温柔。  
头发好象又长了不少，哪天我帮你剪剪吧？  
不经意地一暼，捕捉到绪方眼角的一丝嫉妒，心下一动。  
难道浅香梅真的可以成为他身边的最后一位女子？  
轻轻叹口气，觉得心中好象放下了一块石头，又好象升起几缕落寞。以后可能就真的没有谁可以陪着自己了。  
芥末包撕不开。  
喏，给你刀片。  
剪刀呢？  
在房间，懒得拿。  
真是懒人。  
晚饭的气氛看似很融洽，塔矢却知道自己是可有可无的听众，或许还有点碍事。旁边的两人亲密地交谈，时不时开开床笫之间的玩笑，塔矢不禁有些后悔留下来。但良好的礼教当然不允许他中途告辞，于是只好专心于眼前的寿司。  
杯子里的液体晶莹透彻。如果是清酒的话，尝一点也没关系吧？  
  
  
今晚……  
浅香凑近绪方，对他咬耳根道。绪方低低地笑，似乎在说你还在担心什么吗。  
  
听不清，但塔矢并不在意，猜都猜得出他们在讲什么话题，看来这顿盛宴过后自己应该尽快走人。  
芥末有点呛鼻，塔矢端起酒杯饮下不小的一口。  
奇怪……清酒的味道有这么香醇吗？  
  
  
梅，这不是清酒吧？  
绪方也察觉到了，放下酒杯。  
去看看瓶子。  
  
咦？不会吧……浅香弯下身子捏起空酒瓶的瓶颈，转了转瓶身。  
啊，我拿错了！这是梅子酒……小亮，你还未成年不能喝。浅香感到十分抱歉。  
  
呃，可是……  
塔矢看着已然见底的杯子有些不知所措。  
  
没关系。小亮也很快就要步入我们成年人的行列了，就当是提前体验吧，嗯？不过，  
绪方推了推眼镜，这酒的后劲还挺大的，你一下子喝光了小心等会回不去。  
  
应该……没问题吧。  
塔矢觉得自己不至于那么逊色，何况现在也没什么不良感觉，只是忽然间那个念头又闪现在脑海里，让他脸颊不由自主地微微发红。  
等一下梅子小姐就会要见到了吧。或者说是她帮他摘下眼镜的呢？总不可能戴着它做吧。  
奇怪，怎么会想这些东西。  
塔矢觉得有些混乱，像这个念头从前都只是在心底一掠而过，从未像现在这样明目张胆地浮出水面，让人不自觉地要染上一抹罪恶的羞耻。  
想要遏制住想象，可思维却像脱了缰的野马一般不受控制，模糊的碎片不断地在脑海跳过。零乱的衣物，白衬衫上的血迹，手腕上的伤口开始破裂，柔软的话语，谁在叫，亮……  
  
在想象与现实视觉的斗争中，当前者占了上风时，塔矢已经有些分不清那些是回忆里的遗迹还是仅仅因为酒精作祟而诱发出来的幻觉了。  
  
原来，真的不可以过于相信自己的能力。“没问题”这样的话，似乎说得太早了……  
  
  
  
  
昏暗中仿佛有人在浅浅吟唱，引导人们对灵魂归属的向往。自由的风穿梭在发间，脸上温暖的触感似曾相识。前面好象有个人，不知道他是谁却有种心有灵犀的默契感，静静地坐在他身边，好似一辈子也不会疲倦。抬起右手，是一片光滑和白晰，这样的宁静与安心，多久没有体会过了？  
如果这是曾经拥有的……  
  
为什么现在不在了？猛地睁开眼睛，塔矢觉得刚才好象差点刺探到记忆的底层。  
莫名的恐惧和陌生感潮水般地涌上来。  
  
你醒了。绪方收回放在塔矢额头上的手。  
刚想看看有没有在发热，还好只是睡着了。  
  
睡……着了？  
塔矢坐起身来，用手按上还在隐隐作痛的太阳穴，身上的毯子也随着折起，像是老人脸上沧桑的皱纹。  
梅子小姐呢？  
  
回去了。绪方回答得有些面无表情。  
  
透过窗帘缝很容易就看到暗夜的星辰。是深夜。  
  
……抱歉。  
塔矢没有想到自己就这样破坏了原本属于恋人之间的美好夜晚。  
  
有什么好道歉的。绪方丢给他一个无所谓的眼神。  
今晚就在这里睡吧，有两个房间。我已经给老师打过电话了。  
  
那打扰了。  
塔矢知道就算拒绝也无济于事，在这样清冷的深夜，总不能再任性地要求他送自己回家吧。只是……不习惯就这样睡下，身上仿佛还残留有灰尘和油脂的味道。  
还在考虑要不要开口借用下浴室，一条软软的大毛巾就盖下来。  
  
快点去冲个凉吧。绪方像是了然般地说道，心里清楚地知道自己这个小师弟爱干净的个性。  
  
啊，谢谢。  
塔矢抱着浴巾站起来。总觉得今晚的绪方有些不一样，太平静和严肃了，像是刻意去维持的一种假象。  
果然还是在怪我破坏了难得的假期吧。  
  
  
  
直到浴室传来哗啦的流水声，绪方才点燃手指间的烟。  
把窗帘撩开一段，有清冷的光投在镜片上，然后被反射回去。像一段得不到回应的恋情，注定无疾而终。  
可是，这样甘心吗？  
吐出一口气，任烟雾聚集，飘散，消失。  
  
如果现在你不仅仅是一个人，也许我就永远也不会说出口。  
  
  
  
时间随着水声迅速逝去，可每一秒对于等待的人来说都无比漫长，是忐忑的煎熬。  
  
听到浴室门的锁被扭开，绪方随即掐灭了手中的烟。  
  
  
  
你不先睡？  
塔矢看到绪方靠在窗边后明显一怔，没有想到他在等自己。  
  
用风筒吹得半干的头发还有几缕贴在颊边，露出耳根下姣好的线条。衬衫松开了最顶的一颗扣子，被热水淋过后微微泛红的肌肤似乎还冒着水蒸气。瞳孔水润，目光氤氲。  
  
  
绪方觉得一直以来，就是那样清澈的视线，像细腻的蚕丝把他一圈一圈缠住，虽然自己在努力去忽视，可终究会被最后一线牵动，成为一个身不由己的木偶。  
所以现在他毫无意识的走向塔矢，轻轻地抬起他的下巴，闭上眼睛就吻了下去。  
  
塔矢惊讶地睁大了眼睛，却忘记了反抗，把手里的浴巾抓得越来越紧，直到指尖泛白。  
  
小亮，我……  
绪方俯在塔矢耳边说道，低沉的嗓音振动使得他浑身发痒。  
等了你好久。  
  
等？  
塔矢终于从那突如其来的吻中恢复过来，自然明白他说的“等”，不是刚才的沐浴。可是……  
梅子小姐那？  
  
一样的，她们都是一样的。只有你不同，小亮，我对你——  
  
迷惑。明明之前在他眼里清楚地读到了嫉妒……难道，竟然是因为我么？事实和想象竟然差这么远。  
  
我爱你。  
  
猛然一瞬间的心动。  
面对越来越近的唇，或许是被那个已经成为了一种挥之不去的存在的念头所蛊惑，或许是体内的酒精还未完全消退仍在燃烧这神智，塔矢阖上眼睛接受了这个吻。  
  
  
像是为了掠夺，绪方的吻越来越霸道，令人窒息。舌尖传来的细小刺痛让身体里的某些东西正在逐渐复苏。仿佛潘朵拉的魔盒即将开启。  
  
钮扣被解开，忽然暴露在清冷空气下的肌肤跳起一层寒粒，随即有潮湿的吻蜿蜒而下，带起暧昧的吮吸声，绽开粉红的花瓣。  
  
柔软的床铺陷下去，塔矢却用力撑坐起来，执意要看着绪方。  
  
摘下眼镜的瞬间，有发丝扬起，睫毛却低垂，颊边有细小的汗珠，比想象中的更魅惑，让人失神其中。  
只是一切都好像忽然间安静下来了，失去了继续下去的理由。  
  
  
发什么呆呢？  
再没有遮挡的瞳孔中是毫不掩饰的爱欲，对塔矢的渴望，终于在这样的诱惑下达到了极限。  
  
唔……  
没有必要的回答被绪方尽数吞入口中，舌的纠缠与肌肤的接触在体内蹿起火苗。压抑的喘息之会更容易诱发人的欲望。  
衣裤终于全部被褪下，思维却突然清晰了一点。  
  
爱……这种东西，我有吗？  
  
还来不及确定自己的心情，身上的人就开始采取攻势了，后庭一阵冰凉，条件反射性地收缩。  
  
那个东西……我不需要。  
塔矢咬呀牙，用力说道。他宁愿承受疼痛，也不要像个女人一样接受这样的缓冲。其实做爱本来就是如此，并不是女人才需要。可不知从哪来的执拗，让他坚持必须如此。  
  
这让绪方有些不知所措，僵持了会儿，最终败在他的倔强下。绪方努力让自己放慢节奏，生怕伤到他。  
温柔的爱抚让塔矢忽然心生伤感，却又不知从何而来。自己一定是忘记了什么，否则怎么会有熟悉却又陌生的感觉？熟悉的是这温柔，陌生的是这人。  
  
仿佛每一缕呼吸都感染着悲凉。  
不自觉的望向绪方，想要询问，为什么？  
  
迷惘在此时却是极致的诱惑，小心翼翼的理智，敌不过一个眼神。抽出手指，用力向前一挺。  
  
啊  
  
还来不及考证这声略带妩媚的叫喊是不是出自自己之口，塔矢就感受到体内的东西又胀大几分。于是用力拽着床单，偏过头死死咬住下唇，不再发一声。  
  
  
痛，比想象中的痛得多，好像被硬生生地撕开，从此血肉模糊。  
当意志力全部用来抵制这令人晕厥的疼痛时，幻觉便再次不受控制地跳出来。  
只是这次有些不同，某个人地脸愈发地清晰，画面真实得仿若缺失的记忆。  
  
  
。。。  
塔矢不记得自己在无意间喊出了谁的名字，只是当时绪方像被针刺了一下，突然停止了动作，神情是巨大的悲伤，仿佛丢失了再也找不回的珍宝。  
  
  
清晨，竟然是塔矢先醒过来。  
绪方的脸近在咫尺，即使是在睡梦中也略皱着眉头。伸手想要抚平他眉宇间的忧伤，可还是作罢。自己终究不是能带给他安慰的人。因为他的爱早已寄托在另一个人身上了。  
悄悄下床，拾起地上狼藉的衣物，微不可闻地叹了口气。  
  
有些事情，竟然还是想起来了。不过这次，是真的决定要走出去了。  
扬起手臂，倒着看向手腕的斑驳，就能清晰地读出来。  
  
ヒカル。  
  
可以不用再落泪了。  
在他离开的时候，自己发疯般的刻下这个名字想要强迫自己记住，在医院醒来后却还是丢失了那段疼痛，让一部分的自己囿于缺失的记忆，与之一起沉睡。  
  
  
其实你从未想过要困住我吧。  
塔矢朝记忆中的面孔笑了笑，走出卧室。餐桌已经收拾好了。昨晚用的刀片还和多出来的芥末包放在一起。捏起它的锋芒，迅速果断地朝右手割去。  
  
剜下一小块皮。鲜血沾了满手。但一点儿也不痛，和夜晚比起来。  
从此新生的皮肉，会光滑平整吧。  
  
再见。  
塔矢轻轻地关上公寓的门，无声地说道。  
从今天开始就是一个崭新的历程。即使不能再爱人，也可以走下去。因为爱不是丢失了，它一直在你那里。我说过的，带着信念，要连你的那份也一起努力。  
  
再见，过去的自己。  
  
  
－the end－  
  
  
  
后记·疼痛与希望  
  
08年的第一天，诞生了此文。  
  
直到拿起钢笔前，都没有想过自己会真的下笔去写这文。写《Empty》的念头，就像文中亮的哪个念头，总是在心底掠过，并未从一开始就具体成型，却又像个魔咒般，成为了挥之不去的存在，最终浮出水面。  
  
像《Empty》这样灰色基调的文还是第一次写，却是倒目前为止写的最服从心意的一次——我终于也可以残忍了。以前总是不忍下笔，把最初的想法改了又改，最后变成了不像是自己的东西。现在却可以忍心让他痛了。这是坚强的成长，还是逐渐变得麻木了，我是在是不知道。  
  
但想表达的主题不仅仅是疼痛，还是痛后的希望  
只是我的文风也越来越晦涩了，不想过多地解说每一个细节，愿意去深究的人自然能把每个句子的意思读懂。如果能完整看下来，应该大致也能明白事情的来龙去脉。概括一点说，就是在不知道是什么时候的以前，光大概是意外身亡，亮在打击中丢失部分记忆。很久以前就喜欢亮的绪方抓住机会表白，却唤醒了在沉睡的另一个亮。然后亮决心放下自己给自己强加的桎梏，再度拥有一个崭新的生活。  
所以亮在那时喊出的名字，自然是ヒカル。  
至于为什么会被绪方吸引，我想那就是一种莫名其妙的蛊惑。想想也许我们每一个人都有受到某种蛊惑的时候，会有股热情被唤起，可过后又发现完全不是那么一回事。等真正冷静下来，我们才会发现什么才是我们真正想要的。  
  
在写《Empty》的途中，和某飒聊到过双A。她说，突然觉得每一个写棋魂同人文的作者总是跟别人不一样，都是心里有伤才在故事里讲诉，别的动漫人物不能承载，所以棋的文特别疼。  
诚然，客观来说，我们是因为真的爱棋魂，才能深入去体味其中的疼痛，其他的，做不到全身心投入。所以我把伤放在这里，也把希望放在这里。了解的人，会陪我一起哭，一起笑。  
  
《Empty》取意为电脑中的“清空”，指清晨时的亮，抛开记忆的包袱，以崭新的自我去迎接未来。亮是这样坚强的，明理的一个人，只要还有一丝奋斗下去的理由，他就决不会认输。  
  
清空不是结束，而是开始。  
2008，新年快乐。  
  
-final end-  
  



End file.
